


Real (The Believing It Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder has to let go of what he’s done to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real (The Believing It Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17427) by tinheart. 



> Written for remixthedrabble.

_This man isn’t Zane._

The realization sinks home, destroying the house of cards that is their false intimacy.

*

“I was such a fool,” Mohinder says bitterly, nails biting into his palms, drawing blood. Peter gently uncurls his fingers, and listens.

*

“I… Peter, I don’t think we ought…”

“You’re right.” Peter traces his thumb under Mohinder’s eye, soft. “Not until you forgive yourself.”

Mohinder looks away.

*

He shows up at Peter’s doorstep dripping wet, eyes bloodshot. “What I loved wasn’t real,” he says by way of introduction.

Peter takes his hand, gently kisses him; Mohinder kisses back, completely.

“This is,” Peter whispers.


End file.
